¿No soy Correspondido?
by Aki-chan1998
Summary: Kyle se siente mal por que se entera de que Stan y Wendy volvieron el mismo día en que Kyle había planeado cuidadosamente como confesar sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo. Al parecer, kenny se percata de esto y decide invitar a Kyle a su casa ¿será solo para ayudar al pelirrojo con ese difícil momento? ¿o será acaso que pretende algo más? -Style, K2, Standy y mención de Candy
1. Confesión

¿No Soy Correspondido?

Un rubio y un Pelirrojo se dirigían a la casa de su amigo Stan, el judío estaba que daba brincos de alegría, ese era el día, el día en que por fin después de 16 años de amistad, le confesaría a su amigo sus sentimientos

-kye

-dime Kenny?- decía el pelirrojo con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos

-de verdad practicaste el momento de tu confesión?

-si, es difícil sin ensayar sin nada más que tu reflejo en el espejo jéjé, pero se que saldrá bien!

-hummm.. ya veo…-toma al pelirrojo de los hombros- ensaya

-q-que?

-ensaya tu confesión conmigo

-no lo haré!

-vamos, si no lo haces, te quedaras congelado en el momento en que te le declares a Stan

-no lo haré, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, tengo confianza en mí el 100%

-seguro?

-seguro

-kyle…. Te amo

-q-que?!- se detuvo y un rubor carmesí invadió su rostro

-ves cómo te pones nervioso?

-b-bueno, es que contigo es diferente…

-si es así conmigo ¿Qué será cuando Stan te de el sí?

-c-creo que tienes razón…

-claro que la tengo!, ahora, ven- tomó al de orbes verdes y lo colocó delante de el- bien, ahora, dime tu confesión

-ok…..-suspira- Stan… hemos sido amigos durante 16 años…

-sí…

-y b-bueno….yo…. bueno… es que quería decirte que…-traga en seco, pensado que así sus nervios se irían volando- te amo….

-qué?

-que te amo….Stan… eres la persona más importante del mundo, y sé que este tipo de cosas son extrañas, y más si se tratan de los súper mejores amigos, pero está bien si solo quieres que sigamos siendo amigos….

-kyle…

- por mí está bien… sinceramente no dejaras de ser mi mejor amigo por eso…

-kyle…

-jamás nos alejaremos, seguiremos siendo amigos por siempre…

-kyle…- harto de que no lo dejara hablar, Kenny decidió interrumpir sus palabras con un beso cálido, el cual fue no fue correspondido, pero tampoco rechazado, solo quedo todo en un shock

-ke-kenny…

-perdón, pero solo así te pudiste callar- siguió su camino, pero notó que su amigo se quedó en el mismo lugar en el que hace unos momentos le robó su primer beso- kyle? Nos vamos?

-s-si….

Al cabo de unos 10, 15 minutos, llegaron a casa de su amigo. Al tocar el timbre, una castaña furiosa abrió la puerta

-que quieren?

-venimos a ver a Stan, linda- dijo el rubio ignorando que de un solo golpe, podría mandarlo al otro mundo, afortunadamente, la chica ignoro aquel comentario "estúpido" proveniente del inmortal

-oye mojón, 2 de tus amigos pendejos te buscan!

-ya voy!- el azabache baja rápidamente y encuentra a sus 2 amigos esperándolo desde la puerta-hey chicos

-hola Stan

-pasen- dijo con un gesto amable, el cual hacía sonrojar siempre al judío

Al llegar a la pieza del azabache, ese se dejó caer sobre su cama, soltando un suspiro profundo

-qué te pasa?- dijo su rubio amigo mientras hojeaba una de sus revistas

-nada… estoy feliz, eso es todo…

-kyle…- llamó el inmortal, el mencionado volteo y el rubio le hizo una seña con la cabeza, diciéndole que era hora de confesarle sus sentimientos a su Súper Mejor Amigo

El pelirrojo trago en seco y se dirigió al lado de su amigo, sentándose al borde de la cama- ejem… amm… s-stan..

-dime

-hay algo que tengo que decirte

-sí, claro, dime- el azabache se levantó y rodeo los hombros de su mejor amigo con su brazo- que pasa ky?

-ah… y-yo.. bueno… es que quiero decirte que…

-ah! Por cierto, tengo que decirte algo!, una buena noticia!

-qué pasa?

-Wendy y yo ya volvimos, y esta vez parece que es permanentemente!

-S-stan!…- dijo su rubio amigo, sorprendido por tales palabras

-que pasa Kenny?- cuando este se giró para ver a su amigo, pudo distinguir que sus ojos esmeralda se volvieron nublados y sin expresión alguna- kyle?... estas bien?

-…-al darse cuenta de que su amigo le hablaba, solo atino a hablar con una entrecortada voz-ah?... ah, si…. estoy bien, gracias… m-me tengo que ir

-pero si casi acaban de llegar….-posa su mano sobre la mejilla de su amigo- estas bien?

-s-si… gracias… a-adiós- salió del cuarto del azabache

-kenny… le pasa algo a kyle?

-si… pero… luego te cuento, voy con el, nos vemos

-o-ok.. bye- el rubio salió de la habitación del azabache

~Kyle~

Eso fue un golpe bajo… la tristeza crece dentro de mí que ya no aguanté mis piernas y tropecé torpemente, por suerte ya estaba tan lejos de casa de Stan, ahora me encontraba en el parque, solo… ahí pude desahogar mi tristeza, llorando tanto como quise, después alguien llego a reconfortarme

-fue muy duro eh?- me preguntó Kenny sentándose al lado de mí

-si….-fue lo único que pude responder

-…. Kyle- me llamó la atención

-q-que?

-no te dejes vencer por esta pendejada, mira, tu sabes que la puta de Wendy solo regresa con Stan cuando se trata de algún beneficio personal, ya verás que el se dará cuenta de lo estúpido que fue dejarte ir

-n-no lo sé…-bajé mi mirada, pero Kenny se puso delante de mi

-ven- me tomó de la mano

-a… a dónde?

-vamos a mi casa, parece que empezará a llover y no quiero que pesques un resfrío

-está bien….-caminamos un poco, pero me detuve tomando de la mano a kenny- Kenny…- el se giró para ver qué le diría- gracias…- el solo me regalo una linda sonrisa y seguimos caminando

Pasados unos 10 minutos llegamos a su casa, el la sala estaba su hermano mayor, viendo la televisión, su hermana menor estaba en su recamara jugando con su muñequita rosa

-kenny, Kenny- alegre se acercó a abrazar a su hermano mayor

-hola Karen- correspondió a su abrazo tiernamente… parece que de los 4, Kenny adora más a su hermana

-kenny, jugamos?- la niña vio a Kenny con unos ojos que no expresaban más que inocencia y cariño profundo…. Y según yo, una mira más inocente que la del mismísimo Butters Stotch

-lo siento Karen, ahora no puedo- su hermana entendió el porqué, pues me miró con unos ojos que me decían "no te preocupes, todo estará bien" y seguidamente regreso a su habitación- ven kyle- nos dirigimos a su cuarto

No había cambiado mucho… excepto que el piso estaba casi tapizado por revistas porno y pañuelos sucios más de lo que tenía hace 6 años. Kenny bajó, no tardo tanto, pero cuando regresó, llevaba 2 latas de cerveza

-toma- extendió su mano, la cual sostenía la cerveza

-no gracias, no bebo- tuve que rechazar- además, tengo que volver a mi casa después

-y eso qué?

-no puedo llegar apestando a alcohol, ¿recuerdas quien es mi madre?

-oh… cierto… pero y que importa, tú la necesitas en este momento

Tuve que volver a rechazarla…. No es que no me guste beber, la verdad es que sí, pero sucedían 3 cosas, la primera, tenía que regresar a mi casa limpio y fresco, la segunda, el alcohol nunca ha sido mi amigo de confianza, ya que esa cosa siempre se me sube muy rápido y la tercera, es muy peligroso embriagarme, y mucho más si se trata de la casa de Kenneth McCormick

-vamos ky, solo un pequeño sorbo… eso no te hará ningún daño- me miró con ojos de cachorro triste ¿pero que le pasa?, el sabía mi secreto con el alcohol…pero….. un sorbo pequeño?

-creo que un pequeñísimo sorbo no me afectará- tome la lata y antes de tomar vi a Kenny, parece que pretendía algo por esa sonrisa tan falsa, pero que importaba, lo único que necesitaba era olvidarme de Stan por un momento

Di el primer sobro, el cual le siguió por el segundo, pasando al tercero, y cuando menos me di cuenta, la lata ya estaba vacía…. Me sentía igual que siempre, ningún mareo o algo parecido, al parecer superé ese problema

-muy fresca no kyle?

-sí, está muy buena, gracias Kenny

-de nada, ¿quieres otra?

-si…

Salió de su cuarto para ir por otra, pensé que solo traería 1 más, pero no, cuando volvió a entrar, distinguí nada más y nada menos que un six pack completo, me prometí que solo serían 2… fui débil, perdí la cuenta después de la número 4, ya estaba más briago que Courtney Love

~Kenny~

Miré a kyle, ¿de verdad el chico modelo del pueblo estaba así de briago? Fue muy divertido, pensé que después de la segunda cerveza diría algo cómo "tengo que irme" o "no seguiré tomando", me equivoque, se había tomado más d cervezas, cómo amigo se que está mal hacerle esto a otro amigo, pero sucedían varias cosas: no a diario ves al chico modelo muy borracho y diciendo pendejadas, las otras cosas más importantes. Estando en ese estado, podría ayudarlo con su problema de olvidar a Stan, cómo sea, y la última, ESTA JODIDAMENTE BUENO, todos los chicos y chicas del pueblo comentan a diario sobre el sexy trasero de Kyle

-ky….- gatee sensualmente hacia el, que estaba recargado al bore de mi cama

-que?

-¿quieres que te ayude a olvidar a Stan?- hablaba con voz provocativa, nadie sucumbía a los encantos de Kenny McCormick

-cómo?, es muy difícil olvidar al primer amor

-yo cambiaré ese punto de vista….

~Narrador~

El rubio atrevido se posó sobre el judío, comenzó por besar su frente, descendiendo a sus labios, eran besos cálidos que a medida se fueron tornando más candentes, iniciando por lamer el labio inferior del pelirrojo, para después dar pequeñas mordidas a este, profundizo aquel beso metiendo su lengua a la cavidad húmeda del menor, ambos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno

-Kenny….

-dime…

-has que me olvide de Stan…. No quiero sufrir más por el….

-no te preocupes, te ayudare con eso…

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, llegaron a casa del rubio a las 6:00, el tiempo pasó rápidamente que sin darse cuenta ya eran las 12:30 de la noche

-dónde estará kyle?- se preguntaba la madre de este con un tono entre molestia y preocupación

-tranquila Sheyla, de seguro se quedó a dormir a casa de Stan

"Ding Dong"

-si?

-hola , ¿está kyle?

-Stan… pensamos que estaría en tu casa

-no, llegó pero luego se fue

-qué qué, qué?!

-cielo, cálmate, de seguro está en casa de otro de sus amigos

-creo que en casa de Kenny, cuando Kyle se fue, Kenny lo siguió, lo llamaré

-si Stan, gracias

"Give you my f-f-fiver, my f-fiver

Give you my f-f-fiver, my f-fiver"

-hola?- respondió su teléfono el rubio

-hola Kenny, soy Stan, ¿está kyle contigo?

-kenny…. Cuelga, vuelve conmigo

-es ese kyle?, déjame hablar con el

-no, no es kyle, recuerdas a la que vimos ayer en la esquina?... es ella

-por dios Kenny, que asco!... bueno, si llegas a tener noticias de kyle, llámame si?

-si, adiós

-bye- ambos colgaron

-que pasa Stan?, si esta Kyle con Kenny?

-no…. Y no creo que esté con Cartman…. A menos que….-marca el número del mencionado

-hola?

-hola Cartman, perdón por la molestia pero ¿no está kyle en tu casa?

-porqué ese judío estaría aquí?

-bueno, es que no está en su casa, tampoco esta con Kenny, y tú eras la única opción

-pues son hippie, no está aquí

-ok… bueno… adiós

-espera!

-qué?

-aún no te lo ha dicho?

-decirme que?

-que ese judío está enamorado de ti, ¿Qué incoherente verdad? Un judío marica

-deja de decir pendejadas

-si no me crees, mándale un mensaje o llámalo, es tu problema si no me crees- cuelga

-que te dijo? Kyle está con el?

-no… lo llamaré

-ya lo intentamos, no contesta

-lo intentaré

"this night is so important, ths night is special

Again I gotta see you, again I gotta feel"

-hola?!, kyle?, dónde estás?... Wendy… ahora no… si, kyle no está en ningún lado… no, no puedo ir a tu casa ahora… no, no empieces… no, no es que no me importes pero kyle es mi mejor amigo y… oye , no, claro que te quiero a ti, pero nuestra amistas está desde el kínder y…. no!... oye, más te vale que respetes a kyle, yo no hablo mal de la puta de Bebe…. Pues entonces respeta a kyle!... bueno y si fuera mi novio que?!, al menos no me trata como esclavo… bueno, si eso piensas que seas más feliz con el!-cuelga- perdón, era Wendy…- suena su teléfono de nuevo- Wendy!, ya te dije que… oh… kyle, dónde estás? En casa de Kenny?... voy para allá-cuelga-

-dónde está?!

-en casa de Kenny, voy por el…

Llegó a casa de Kenny, después de que Kevin lo invitara a entrar, el azabache se encamino a la habitación del rubio, al entrar sin tocar (como era su costumbre) pudo distinguir a su súper mejor amigo en la cama del rubio, desnudo y dormido, mientras que el inmortal salía de ducharse

-Stan!- se sorprendió el rubio al ver a su amigo en su habitación – q-que haces aquí?


	2. Sentimientos

Segunda parte *o*

Los siguientes personajes mencionados son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, cualquier parecido con la realidad o ficción, es mera coincidencia

Sentimientos

Un pelirrojo estaba listo para confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, pero se enteró de que este había vuelto con su ex novia, ahora, el judío se encontraba con otra persona, y esa otra persona era Kenneth McCormick

-Stan!- se sorprendió el rubio al ver a su amigo en su habitación – q-que haces aquí?

-no hagas ruido… despertaras a kyle- toma al rubio y lo lleva fuera de la habitación

-que haces a…. -no pudo terminar de hablar, su amigo le había dado una bofetada

-eres un desgraciado

-qué?

-como te atreviste a embriagar a kyle para acostarte con el?!

-stan… perdona, no fue esa mi intención… yo solo….

-querías quitarme a mi kyle no?!

Ambos quedaron con los ojos abiertos por lo anterior que dijo el azabache, "mi?", acaso dijo "mi kyle?", pero lo que más los desconcertó, fue la repentina aparición de el judío

-s-stan…

-kyle….-caminó hacia el- vístete

-qué?

-vístete!- el azabache entró a la habitación del rubio, tomó la ropa del pelirrojo y seguidamente lo tomó a el de la mano para después salir de la casa del rubio

Subiendo a su súper mejor amigo casi a la fuerza, cerró la puerta agresivamente para después el colocarse en el asiento del piloto.

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que salieron de a casa del inmortal, llegando a la casa del azabache

-stan….perdóname

-porqué? Porqué te acostaste con Kenny?, ¿crees acaso que yo no tengo corazón Broflovski?!

-no!, es que… tu habías vuelto con Wendy… yo no quería ser una molestia

-porqué no hablaste conmigo al respecto?!- el pelirrojo al ver la reacción agresiva de Stan solo se limitó a hacerse un poco para atrás – ky… perdón… no quise asustarte… pero es que me da mucha rabia que hayas preferido a la puta de Kenny

-no lo elegí oficialmente…. Stan, a quien en verdad amo es a ti… pero no quería ser una molestia, te veo muy feliz cuando estas con Wendy… -bajó la cabeza y su amigo pudo notar lágrimas que caían lentamente- no quería que nuestra amistad de perdiera por tontos sentimientos….

-ky….-levanta su barbilla y le regala un dulce beso, cálido y hermoso… algo que nunca habían sentido antes, ninguno de los 2

-la única razón por la que volvía con Wendy era porqué tenía miedo de quedarme solo… ahora que se lo que has sentido por mi durante tantos años me doy cuenta de algo

-d-de que?...

-de que no necesito a cualquier puta si te tengo a mi lado…. Kyle, has estado junto a mi desde kínder y me doy cuenta hasta el día de hoy que tu eres el único que siempre ha estado al tanto de cómo estoy….

-b-bueno, soy cómo tu hermano, claro que me preocupo por ti Stan

-y te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, me has soportado tantas pendejadas, en cada idea loca o estúpida, tu siempre estás aquí…. Conmigo, incluso cuando me dio eso de ano Burger…

-Asperger

-eso…. Incluso cuando me pasó eso, tu te preocupaste por mi

-pero luego me fui con cartman y te dejé solo…

-eso no importa!... lo que importa… es que nunca te apartas de mí, y por eso…..te amo kyle…

-q-qué?

-te amo, te amo por ser mi amigo, te amo por ser mi hermano, te amo kyle, te tengo un cariño más fuerte que el que he sentido por Wendy todos estos años

-Stan….

El azabache tomo la barbilla del pelirrojo para poder sentir sus labios, que en secreto había deseado tener dese hace muchos años. Bajando el asiento lentamente, el de orbes azules besaba tiernamente el cuello del judío.

Comenzó por abrir su chamarra, bajando el cierre lentamente, para después proseguir a meter su mano a la playera del pelirrojo, explorando se torso, disfrutando cada detalle de este, pudo sentir su abdomen marcado (recordando que kyle juega basketball desde los 8 años, hasta que lo vieron en un juego de su escuela, y fue llamado para jugar con los "Halcones")

-juegas mucho verdad?

-p-pues, desde que estoy con los halcones…

-me gusta…

Terminó por deshacerse de las prendas estorbosas del pelirrojo, el también se despojó de su abrigo café, el judío rodeo el cuello del azabache acercándolo más a el, besándose apasionadamente, inició un encuentro de lenguas, en el cual la única razón de su separación era para tomar oxígeno

-S-stan, espera, n-no puedo respirar

-pero yo no me quiero detener….

-stan…

-dime?

-te amo…..

Siguió con sus acciones, tomando al pelirrojo de la cintura, lo acercó más a el, su acción seguida fue tomar el miembro del pelirrojo y comenzó a masturbarlo

-s-stan…. Ah… ah….

-estas muy tenso ky… relájate…

-ngh!...ah…s-stan… a-acaba con esta to-tortura…

-tus deseos, son ordenes

El azabache obedeciendo al judío, separó sus piernas para luego ponerlas sobre sus hombros para mejor penetración, se introdujo lentamente dentro de el pelirrojo para tratar de no lastimarlo

-ngh!

-t-te duele ky?

-u-un poco… pero n-no te detengas p-por favor

Continuó con aquella acción, moviéndose lenta y cuidadosamente para no lastimar al chico, parecía que bailaban un vals sobre el cielo, aquellos movimientos se volvieron rápidos con el paso del tiempo, se movían rítmicamente

-ngha…. ah…. S-stan…. Y-ya no… ya no aguanto…

-e-espera kyle… ju-juntos!

Ambos chicos se corrieron, kyle en el abdomen marcado de stan y este dentro del pelirrojo. El azabache calló al lado de kyle

-f-fue…

-l-lindo?

-e-eso creo…. ¿Qué hora es?

-1:23

-dios!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y se vestía- stan, llévame a mi casa por favor

-mierda, tus padres, ya lo había olvidado

Ambos chicos se apresuraron rápidamente a la casa del pelirrojo, en donde su madre estaba molesta, su padre preocupado y su hermanito asustado

-mamá… papá.. ya llegé

-kyle!- se hermanito se alegró al verlo, así que fue a abrazarlo

-hola ike- aquel correspondió al abrazó

-kyle!, donde has esta hijo? Tu madre está furiosa!

-lo se.. pero es que perdí el tiem…

-Kyle Broflovski!

-mamá!

-¿dónde has estado?!

-eh… y-yo…. Amm…,-traga en seco- e-estaba en casa de Kenny, pero me quedé dormido y el tiempo se me fue volando

-no es excusa jovencito, estas castigado!

-p-pero yo….

-sheila, ¿podemos hablar un momento?, kyle, ve tu habitación

-si papá

-stan ¿te quedarías a dormir aquí?

-si, solo le aviso a mis padres

-pasa, estas en tu casa

-gracias

-ike, ve con tu hermano

-si papá….-los 3 chicos se retiran

-sheila, no todo el tiempo estaremos castigando a kyle

-si no lo hacemos, el se volverá un rebelde!

-lo se, lo se, pero cariño, Kyle está creciendo, nosotros cómo padres es deber nuestro enseñarle a ser un hombre de bien, pero el es el que decidirá qué camino tomar, y en eso hay que apoyarlo

-gerald… es mi bebé

-pero eso no evitará que siga creciendo, en alguna etapa de su vida, el tendrá que irse y no estaremos más ahí para el

-creció tan rápido….

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de kyle

-entonces… tu y tu son novios?- preguntaba un tanto confundido el canadiense

-sí, pero por favor Ike, no le digas a mis padres, aún no estoy listo para confesarles esta noticia tan grande

-ok, no te preocupes ky, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

-¿CÓMO QUE ERES GAY?!

-mamá!.. no yo… yo no…

-sheila cálmate!, acabamos de hablar de esto

-….. kyle… ¿por qué?

-es qué…. Así siento mi corazón mamá…. Stan siempre ha estado a mi lado y desde hoy tengo la oportunidad de que este conmigo para siempre, así que si decides odiarme o despreciarme está bien, pero no dejaré de amar a stan

-kyle- lo abraza- eres de corazón y espíritu fuete, estoy orgullosa de ti

Gracias mamá

**Woooaaa, después de varias horas de inspiración requerida, pude terminar!**


End file.
